


Fucking the fear away

by Bastardrambles



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Character, these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastardrambles/pseuds/Bastardrambles
Summary: Jason's under the influence of scarecrows fear gas, and asks bats for help
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	Fucking the fear away

"You're not yourself Jason," <strike>Bruce</strike> A thug grunted as you kicked him dead center of his chest. 

"Typical of Scarecrow to send his goons after dumping his shit into the air." You vented as you sidestepped to dodge a blow. Your body moved in autopilot as your mind drifted into thought. "I hope Bats is okay," You whispered under your breath. The thug grunted in annoyance.

"Do you not listen to a thing I say?" It was clear this asshole was annoyed with you. Of course he would be, you're kicking his ass. However, being wrapped up in your own mind patting your back allowed you to slip up as the thug captured you with a net. With a groan, you fell onto your back as your ankles were pulled out from underneath you. Before you could cut the rope, the thug put his knee on your chest. The next wave of the gas hit. Panic filled your blood as you trashed around, trying to escape. Phantom feels attacked your body all over, leaving feels of disgust. The thug pressed his hand down on your mouth before breaking some capsule over your nose. You held your breath as long as you could, no way in hell are you letting this fucking scumbag get you even more. The seconds ticked by as your oxygen lessened in your lungs. Panicking and trashing, as well as fighting, does leave you breathless. You only lasted 25 seconds before you inhaled deep, whimpering as the sensations of the fear gas increased. Your mind lost itself into the gas, eyes unfocusing and body limp, whimpering for Bruce to save you from this creep. 

You felt yourself rocking, assuming you were being carried somewhere. As your eyes refocused you only see black. Shit, were you blindfolded? A hand was rubbing your back as another was in your hair.  
"Bruce...? Bruce!" You yelled, still trying to get feeling back in your limps. 

"Shh... It's okay. I'm here." The voice comforted you in the dark, causing you to whine more. The touches didn't cease. 

"Please help, they won't stop touching me."

"It's okay Jason, it's only the gas. I'm the only one touching you. Can you feel my hands on your back and hair?" 

"Yeah.." You whispered, focusing on his hands. The real hands, the ones that take care of you. "Please get rid of them, the hands, please Bruce, please." You felt the darkness shift, light flooding in. Oh, your face was in his neck.

"How do you want me to do that?" He whispered back.

"Touch me."  
The sensations of the gas was replaced with him. Pleasure replaced the fear as adrenaline stayed within your blood. Your hips pressed against his hand. Curse fighting, it always got you heated, but Bruce touching you like this also did. Fuck.

You felt his rough lips pressing against your neck, slowly opening you up to him. Your strength in your limbs slowly returned, along with the feeling of needles in your fingers. Ah, feeling. Your body relaxed, uncurling from the position you found yourself in. His lips continued down to the top of your shirt, his hand coming up to take off your helmet. Traveling back up, he left a few hickeys before peppering your lips in light kisses.

Two of his fingers slowly pressed into you, filling you up. The leather of his armored gloves added extra thickness, prepping you nicely. Only the feeling of him filled you up. A moan left your lips, causing his fingers so fuck you faster.  
"Please Bruce, please. I need you now. Please. Now. Now Now Now-" You chanted.  
His hand was removed and the sound of his armor shifted filled your ears, filling your stomach with butterflies. Soon.  
The head of his dick pressed against your clit. You hummed, spreading your thighs as he rubbed his cock against your pussy.  
Once he pressed in, you moaned his name, long and loud. His hand slammed down on your mouth.

"We're still in the warehouse, Jason" He hissed into your ear, causing you to gasp. Taking this opportunity, you licked his fingers, groaning at the taste of yourself on your tongue.

Bruce handled you roughly, bruising your hips and inner thighs as he pounded into your tight cunt. Your head slammed back a little too hard as you saw stars. Or was that because of how hard he was fucking you? You couldn't tell as the pain mixed with pleasure in an intoxicating cocktail.  
Ecstasy climbed fast within your system. You grabbed onto his shoulders with heavy limbs, pulling him down to beg into his ear, "Please Bruce, fill up my cute boy-pussy. I need you Daddy."

That was the last straw for both of you, as he snapped his hips and came. His climax triggered yours as you came, milking his cock.  
After a few minutes, you felt yourself moving before feeling cool leather of the Batmobile's seats pressing back up against you. A smile graced your fucked out brain. Closing your eyes, you hummed, letting your body drain your system of the gas and filled it with dopamine.


End file.
